


Haze Heat Heaven

by AspenTree0228



Series: Domestic Training [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Girl Penis Lexa, Jail, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Smut, alternative universe, mild dub-con (not really), ooc probably, sex with emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTree0228/pseuds/AspenTree0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar fight landed Lexa and Clarke in jail for the night, during which time, they got to know about each other for a bit more... or a lot, lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze Heat Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haze Heat Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/135957) by robyntibetter (me). 



> New to posting on this site, not new to writing. I have old works on LesFan.com, under the name robyntibetter.  
> I found ABO a fascinating excuse to write porn. Bear with me.  
> I don't own anything.

Part 1/3 Haze

 

Outside downtown nightclub Trikru, several squad cars parked with blue and red lights flickering. People inside were desperately trying to fleet from trouble, whereas people outside were peering to the scene curiously. Something was brewing in the air, something primitively familiar. And it made many of the passer-by’s feeling unsettled.

Buzzing heat was pouring from the small entrance, charged with some kind of dangerous warning.

A more experienced Beta officer, Miller, was quick to scatter the crowd piling up in the street. This was a tricky situation, which should be dealt with discretion and caution, solved before more unnecessary involvement.

“Ryder, use tear bomb if necessary,” He ordered, “and call for reinforcement, I need all-Beta team.” As Ryder went to do as he was told, Miller turned to his men. Some of them were sweaty, gurgling sounds rumbling in the base of their throats, their backs arched. They were on edge, which was easy to tell. “Go take a walk, boys!” He glared at the most tensed man, and shoved him backward, “Take your car and leave the area.”

“But sir—” The muscled man protested.

“Do as I say.” He stared at him until he backed down. With irritation, Miller mumbled to himself, “god the Alphas are unbearable.” He knew they were not to blame, it was only biological reaction and his men were showing remarkable restraint, but apparently not enough. This was the reason why every Alpha needed a Beta partner on the beat, so in cases like this, they could take charge and actually think with their head.

When reinforcement finally arrived, unrelated people were already evacuated. Judging by the sounds of growling, punching and glass breaking in the club, the police knew they were dealing with no less than half a dozen enraged Alphas.

Miller strode in with confidence, leading a group into the darkened space. Just one step in, he could swear that without the mask he would’ve fainted.  
Ryder, behind him, complained, “Jesus, that godawful smell!”

The entire club had maybe one or two lights remained intact, glasses crunched under their boots. In the air, the stench of castoreum was heavy, not the diluted, mellow kind, but absolutely pungent and savage. Unmated Alphas, a lot of them. It smelled even more repugnant when mixed with drying sweat and confined in a room.

Alpha’s smell could be extremely unpleasant for Betas sometimes, especially when they were infuriated. That explained the fleeing crowd minutes ago.  
Miller couldn’t even imagine how they smelled like to each other. The scent from one Alpha to another must be so provocative that urged them to tear each other apart.

“Arggggh!” A throaty growl rolled off a female Alpha’s chest, her red, wild mane stuck to her sweaty face. She was charging toward a mountain of a man and throwing the both of them on the bar. Not too far away, another three were rolling on the floor together, barking and punching each other. A blonde woman lay just in between the fallen chairs, passed out.

And in the further corner, the officers saw a brunette woman with intricate braids in her hair, who was more agile and tactical than her challenger, she occupied the narrow staircase, with a broken railing in her hands, shoving at the other woman who clawed at her. She somehow looked much more composed than everybody else, her concerned eyes trained on the passed out blonde five feet away from her.

When the female Alpha lost interest in beating the crap out of this brunette, she turned toward the blonde, snarling even when there was no response from the unconscious woman. Then from her back, the redhead lunged at her, and the two started another fight, stumbling close to the blonde lying on the floor.

“Hey! Heyyy!” Jumping down the stairs, the brunette woman was furious, she swung her weapon in the direction of the other two. “You’re gonna step on her! Watch it!”

A blunt smash landed on the redhead’s back. It definitely didn’t help her calm down. Instead, she roared again and landed herself on the brunette, who was shielding herself from the raining punches and yelling, “what the hell is wrong with you!? What the fuck!!!”

“Break it off!” Deciding it was his cue to step in, Miller motioned his guys to tackle the bunch. While he took a few strides to the center of the floor, to pick up the unconscious woman. Before he could even reach her, the stubborn redhead turned to him and hissed. She didn’t attack immediately, because his docile smell wasn’t much of a threat. And the next second, she was restrained by a Beta officer. Then the brunette, only now starting to reek of an angered Alpha, was also handcuffed and shoved away toward the entrance.

He held the blonde to his chest, and sniffed in bewilderment. She smelled of musk too, but it came more from the leather jacket than herself. The scent was masking something underneath, too faint to tell, and under the floating foul odor in the club, he hadn’t gotten an answer. So he took her to the car and did some basic check. Results came out fine, she just blacked out drunk.

This little incident landed four women and three men in jail for the night.

“Let go of me! Let go!” Lexa was squirming under the iron claw of the police. When she was led out of the club, her lungs instantly filled with refreshing night breeze. The dull ache in her bones and boiling in her blood appeased. “I’m fine, ok? I’m not out of my mind.” She persuaded the Beta.

Ryder leaned closer and sniffed at her, he pulled a disgusted face, “you stink. You’re going to jail.”

“Oh come on!” The brunette rolled her eyes, “I was provoked.”

“Don’t matter. It’s vandalism, you’re going to jail and you’re paying.” He stuffed her into a car.

“How is my friend? She passed out, is she ok?” Lexa shouted through the window.

Ryder looked around, and shrugged, “She’s going to jail too.” They had to investigate who threw the first punch.

As the car started to race on its way to the police station, Lexa sighed helplessly at the backing scenery. She was in a haze, didn’t even remember much of the fight, who started it, how it started, and how she got involved. It was only when she came back from the bathroom, and from afar, she saw Clarke, her beautiful new friend who she had been crushing on since they met couple months ago, was getting the attention from a redhead. Then some other guy stepped in, pushing the redhead woman away. There had been an argument. She saw Clarke backing slowly from the pair and bumped into a third man, his vile smile was met by a hard punch from a much bigger guy. People started to swarm, shouting and pushing for the exit.

She just recovered from a cold, so her nose had been a little congested. But she remembered the stench from another unmated Alpha spewing from the direction of the bar fight, then another, then another, four or five of them started to get worked up. Maybe there had been a whiff of sensual sweetness, an unmated Omega, but it was quickly blended in the aggressive air. If it weren’t for Clarke, she’d be on the run as well. It wasn’t even her time to be in the rut.

So for the next fifteen minutes, she found herself pushing away a woman that tried to take advantage of her unconscious friend, and eventually fighting with several. As of what they were fighting over, she didn’t quite know, but just the offensive odor was enough reason to be angry.

There were only two things an Alpha couldn’t help: the inviting smell of an unmated Omega in heat, and the evoking fetor of another Alpha marking in their territory. Well, technically it wasn’t exactly her territory but she was angered.

When the car stopped, she was pulled in line to empty out her belongings. The redhead from their fight also arrived, and was hissing at her like an animal.

Miller quickly decided that all the offenders from the bar fight had to be assigned in different holding rooms, the ones with heavy doors that could seal off their pheromone. Those were usually reserved for psychotic offenders but angry Alphas ranked even higher on the danger scale.

He was then informed that there weren’t enough solitary cells since he already placed the drunk blonde in one. Two would have to share. So he eyed the brunette, who appeared calmer and remorseful, and decided to place her in with Clarke. After all, Lexa had insisted that they were friends, so he wasn’t very concerned with this decision.

A fight broke out again in line, he rolled his eyes and rushed over to call a halt. He should’ve got off work at nine, now it was ten thirty, and it seemed checking in all these buttheads would take even longer.

 

Waking up to an empty room, Clarke shivered from the cold. She had no idea where she was, but the sealed bunker looked like a jail to her, a psychotic quarantine too.

“Oh my god…” She held on tightly to the jacket. It was Lexa’s, which hung slightly longer on her body, but provided her much needed warmth. Her nose buried in the leathery collar, seeking comfort in its familiarity. With the first inhale, she felt a rush of the musky scent in her sinuses, pleasant and enchanting just like its owner. A sharp electric current shot down her spine and ended as an excruciating pang that hit in between her legs.

She remembered everything.

———

She had asked her friend out to Anya’s bar, to tell her about the new promotion at her job. And maybe, she thought, she could finally work up the courage to tell Lexa how she felt.

“Congratulations! I’m so proud of you, princess.” Lexa beamed a charming smile, and leaned in to give her blonde companion an embrace.

The brunette’s radiating warmth was soothing. She might have a little too much to drink, her head felt cloudy. So she buried her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck, lips nearly touching the strong but tender flesh. The unmistakable pheromone enveloped her senses. Unlike herself, Lexa never tried to hide her charm, never took suppressants to tame the wild dominating inner self.

Lexa generously planted a kiss on the shell of her ear, hugging her closer till their breasts pressed together.

She heard the woman let out a small sigh that brushed over her skin and pricked at her hair. The strong body in front of her called at her, drawing her closer. And before she knew it, her flat stomach met a slight bulge. She gingerly guided her hips forward, curiously rubbed against it, and felt the warm body stiffen as the protrusion jumped.

 _“It’s her… her… oh!”_ Clarke instantly blushed, reddening from her neck to her cheeks.

For sure the brunette was embarrassed. She was embarrassed by the piece of her that she took most pride in. Lincoln used to tease her, saying wherever she went, she carried a semi hard-on just in case. It used to be true. But this time was her honest reaction. She withdrew from the hug a little too fast and rushed off apologetically, certainly to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.

An intense flush suddenly took over. Uh-oh. She gripped the edge of the bar, feeling this strange sensation too strong and too unpredicted. Her groin quivered, moist heat emitting from the base of her panties.

“Oh my god… Oh my god it came early.” She rummaged through her bag for her suppressant pill, and when she couldn’t find it, she panicked.

If she didn’t get the hell out of here and find herself some suppressant, she’d surely experience something like her first heat, or worse, end up tied with a stranger Alpha. That would be definitely worse than her first heat. The more she tried to calm down, the more she tensed, and the more she sweated, sending off her pleading pheromone in the hot, dense air.

Not far from her, a redhead jerked around and took a sniff.

Clarke could smell the Alpha’s body odor, reciprocating her own. It was too strong, too sweaty and pungent. She didn’t like it but her body still hummed despite her mind.

“Hello, my little lady,” the redhead stalked over in no time, “having trouble with something? I might be able to help out, what do you say?” She gestured at her pants, showing off her growing hardness.

“No, thank you. I’m ok.” Clarke pulled on the leather jacket Lexa left beside her, in attempt to cover herself with the comforting musk. But it made it worse, her clit pulsed hard when she basked in the lingering presence of the brunette.

Offended by the scent of another Alpha, the redhead growled out, and reached to grab at Clarke. She smelled like a civet, cunning and bitter. “Oh come on, you certainly need an Alpha to satisfy your need, don’t you?”

Before the civet could catch her, there was a man coming up from behind, his chest heaving, sweat trickling down his neck. He looked like he had been in his own rut for a while.

As the two shoved at each other, Clarke discreetly backed away, desperate to find Lexa. Then she bumped into a strong chest, whose owner chuckled, “Hello sweetie, come to daddy.” His animalistic scent instantly trapped her.

“Please… Please I can’t.” With gentle sobs, Clarke tried to fight him, “I already have a mate… I’m just waiting for her to come get me.”

“Then she’s a fool not to have knotted you.” Another voice claimed, and with a whip in the air, a blow landed on the man’s nose.

The crowd started to stir as two fights broke out, heavy, sticky stench of the dominant personas clouding the space. She was shoved around, grabbed at, and pushed over by all kinds of people.

Startled Betas and mated Alpha-Omega pairs rushed for breathable air.

Her legs became wobbly. Another full-force heat flooded her, knocking her down to the floor. Dark descended upon her, and served as a temporary escape from the most torturous heat she had ever experienced.

———

At that memory, she screwed her face in shame. She should’ve seen it coming, being with Lexa only ever brought her sensations that she never anticipated.

Her black-out had brought her a momentary peace. But the main reason that she fainted was the overwhelming scents of Alphas gaining on her. As she came to, her body screamed for attention, for a strong, mean, rough Alpha to penetrate her, to fill her, to fuck her senseless.

“Oh Lex…” Her heart fluttered at the name. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the harrowing wetness to no avail. Her hands dug into the hard board bunk to steady herself, to contain herself from reaching in her underwear, because it wouldn’t help, but only make it worse. “Mmm… someone please, help me…” She ground her hips to the surface, frustrated when nothing happened.

The material of Lexa’s leather jacket teased her neck, and she realized the problem. It was the irresistible fragrance the clothing carried, causing all these flushes and floods. Clarke shrugged it off, soon cool air caressed her exposed skin and the heat felt a bit more manageable.

But with the loss of the enveloping scent, she gathered a intense sense of hollowness. Too weak to take on the deprivation, she crawled over to the jacket again, wrapping herself in the soft inner lining and wept. The aroma of Lexa’s overpowering musk and pheromone was making it difficult to keep her arousal at bay, her entire body shivering, more hormones releasing undauntedly, and more orgasmic rumbling in her lower belly, more sticky hot liquid streaming.

Sitting down, lying still, curling into a ball, none of it helped. She shot up and paced, maybe exercising, to take her mind off of this ungodly event. As she walked in circles, she felt her thighs now covered in the uncomfortable moisture. “Ughhhhh!!!” She groaned, and walked another lap. When she approached the door, she almost bumped in the person being shoved in.

A temporary opening of the door brought in a freshening breeze, which was much welcomed since she was suffocating in her own dew. But then, her heightened sense picked up the slightest particles in the air, a familiar, prominent presence.

She snapped her head up at the person, and crashed into the most mesmerizing emerald green pools. Lexa.

The brunette had a surgical mask on. She had sneezed, so the officer brought her one to prevent an epidemic. “Are you ok, princess?” The blonde looked flustered, weak and tormented. She snatched off her mask and stepped closer to inspect her companion.

It happened to be a wrong move. Clarke watched in horror as Lexa breathed in the unnegligible, pheromone-charged air.

Lexa completely froze in her track. This scent, the sweetest and most erotic she’d ever inhaled, had the undertone of excitement, anticipation, and innocent submission. It filled her olfactory senses with overflowing joy, setting off fiery neurons in every limb, every muscle, every inch of skin. Much as she wanted to immerse into this heavenly odor and forget herself, she widened her eyes in realization. “You’re an Omega!?”

 

 

Part 2/3 Heat

 

Everything was explained now. As soon as she saw fear and humiliation in those watery blue eyes, she regretted her tone of accusation.

Clarke sunk to the bunk and covered her overheated face with her palms. Lexa’s presence was getting stronger by the second. Her whole body was reduced to a wanton mess.  
“You’re in heat.” Lexa blurted out stupidly. She took a deep breath trying to get a hold on herself; instead, it only worsened her condition.

“I think you triggered it.” Clarke heaved, leaning her head against the wall. Her essence seeping out from every pore of her skin under the company of glistening sweat.

Shit. Lexa balled up her fists. She never masked herself among her mix of Alpha and Beta friends, for she had no idea there had been a little Omega by her side. “I’m sorry. I didn’t—I though you were…” Lexa struggled to refrain herself from lurking forward. Her own glands were pumping out tincture after tincture of hormone as she felt the most familiar sensation shooting to her crotch. She glanced down, and winced to see her swollen flesh pulsing in response to the persistent calling. It was already pushing against her belt, proudly declaring its deportment in spite of her awkwardness. The blonde whimpered her name, nearly melting her resolution. But no, she couldn’t, she shouldn’t take advantage of the girl she adored so much.

“Please… I need you.”

“I’m only making it worse.” Lexa chocked out, and turned to pat the heavy door. “Hey guard!”

An indifferent-looking Beta female strode down the hall, taking her time to inspect every cell. She gave the green-eyed Alpha an impatient glare as she approached, “settle down, will you?”

“I need you to take me somewhere else.” Lexa spoke against the small window.

“No other place to go, inmate.”

“But I can’t stay here with an Omega, she’s in heat.”

The jailor looked hesitant. “Well we can’t put you with an Alpha or in the bar cells. You’re gonna cause a scene. It’s gonna be either you or another Alpha.”“You can’t put a stranger Alpha with her!” Lexa shouted incredulously, taking it upon her responsibility to keep the weakened woman safe.

“Then it leaves you.”

“Listen, do you have suppressants? I think she’ll feel better if she takes the suppressant.”

“Pharmacy’s open in the morning.” The guard answered unsympathetically. “It’s only four hours away. You’ll get through it.” And she left with a blank expression.

“Fucking Betas.” The brunette spat, cursing the entire gender for their ignorance. Of course they didn’t understand. Mating for Betas was pleasurable, served the purpose of reproduction, but nothing necessary. Yet for her, and Clarke, sexual release was the only cure for their insufferable aching.

Clarke whimpered once more, the idea of Lexa being taken away from her pained much more than the yearning. She wanted to persuade, to plead, to beg, until the brunette gave her what she needed. But how could she do that? What would Lexa think of her then? She wanted Lexa to want her, to fall in love with her, not because of some stupid biological predisposition. She clutched her hands on her arms, fingernails biting into the skin, using one pain to take the edge off another.

Seeing the defenseless woman harm herself was unbearable for her. All the protective and dominant instincts kicked in. “Clarke, stop.” She carefully walked closer, and knelt before the woman, “stop hurting yourself.” Her hands covered the lithe, pale ones and she reveled in their smoothness. Soft, pliant, warm, submissive. In that moment, she knew she had to claim the woman hers.

Clarke let herself fall into the strong arms. The proximity provided relief to some extent. Just basking in Lexa’s possessive scent was a heavenly feeling. Their heavy breathing synced together, as she secretly enjoyed the pressure on her body. Her nose nudged at the burning flesh, taking in as much of the musky odor as her lungs allowed. A bead of perspiration slid off the brunette’s chin and glided across her neck. Clarke watched in fascination, and surprised the both of them by darting her tongue to catch the drip. Its taste was vibrant on the tip of her tongue.

The Alpha quaked, finding the stimulation too much to take. Her muscles became incredibly tense, tendons in her neck tightened, and veins flexed in her arms. But she kept her embrace gentle, afraid to break this precious thing that she held.

Finding the reaction endearing, Clarke continued with an open mouthed kiss. She knew it was so devious that it tortured the brunette, but she just couldn’t resist. Lexa let out a low roar, which made her shudder in excitement.

“Clarke, you need to stop.” Lexa warned. Her trembling voice betrayed her. She didn’t want her to stop.

“Or what?” The blonde spared a moment to observe the look on the woman’s face. Those lake green eyes were hooded with lust, threatening to devour her. It was all she wanted and more. So she disobeyed the request and sucked at the same patch of sweat covered skin harder.

It was her undoing. A growl reverberated in her chest. Lexa closed her hand on the lighter woman’s throat to tilt her head up, and met the awaiting lips with passion. Her tongue rushed out to lick, to probe, and to stir. Clarke opened her mouth to welcome the onslaught, which only encouraged her to drink like a dying person in the desert. She nibbled, and flattened her skilled tongue to smooth over the bite mark. Her hands started to wander, and encircled the blonde’s waist, to pull her into her laps.

Clarke’s skirt was pushed up to her thighs. Her core validly brushed against Lexa’s lower belly… and another piece of taut muscle that stood along her belly, trapped under the leather belt. She broke off the kiss just so she could peer down in between their bodies.

Lexa protested with a purr. She planted more kisses on the blonde’s jaw. And she gasped to feel a gentle, slender hand grazing the outline of her pulsing erection. She felt sore, in the confinement of her slim fit dress pants. But this was not right, she berated herself. “Clarke… Clarke, don’t.” She caught the hand and held it in hers.

Like a child deprived of her favorite toy, Clarke gave the brunette a pout, flickers of desire and playfulness dancing in her eyes. She squirmed one more time under the stronger body, lifting her hips to grind into Lexa’s.

Shying away, Lexa’s pupils were dark with desperation, but she gently pinned the woman down by her hipbone. “You’re not thinking straight, baby.” The term of endearment just slipped out like that, and it earned her a sultry chuckle, “I don’t wanna force myself on you.” She pulled up, and stared earnestly into the teary sky blue pools.

Clarke stopped, just barely, to also fix her eyes on Lexa’s concerned face. Underneath the heady veil of sexual longing, she saw kindness, caring, and something warmer than the loving stares shared between friends. Lexa obviously cared for her, but this meaningful seriousness meant so much more. “You’re not forcing yourself on me. It’s me who need you. I need you, Lex. I need you.”

Before she could argue that her heat was making her say things she’d probably regret, Lexa was grabbed and pulled into a seething kiss. She heard another calling from the body below her, large quantity of pheromone exploding in her sinuses. Maybe Clarke was saying what she wanted to hear, but she forgot her grave thoughts entirely as her body responded to the call in a pleasant hum.

The blonde lay further into the bunk and invited her Alpha to climb on top of her.

Mouths slanted together, bodies grinding up and down, the small cell room was soon filled with heated combination of their individual scents. Musk mixed with flowery honey, a fragrance ignited their sensuality.

“Oh fuck…” Lexa bit her lower lip when Clarke struggled to unbuckle her pants. She decided to take the matter into her own hand. “If I do this, there’s no going back.” She straightened, knelt in between Clarke’s legs and held onto her belt as she warned one last time.

Clarke nodded and urged her to discard the barrier. She eyed her in appreciation when Lexa finally stripped her pants and her swollen pride bounced free. It induced a forceful tug on her clit, she nearly screamed.

The brunette seemed oddly impressed by herself. She had the right to though. It was a good length that many Alphas would envy, solid, strong, continuing to grow under the curious stare of her Omega.

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke whispered, and reached out. Her hand wrapped around the girth, feeling its smooth skin beneath her finger pads and shift slightly along the shaft under her maneuver. She wanted it to be inside her so badly, but she was afraid. In her whole life, she had heard rumors, how it hurt a lot for the first time, and it hurt a lot more to be knotted.

“My god…” Lexa exclaimed, her head tilting back.

All the blood rushing to one destination had colored it a raging red, Clarke dared to tease the head a little. Lexa shuddered, so she quickly removed the pressure.

“It’s ok,” The brunette, however, understood her curiosity. Clarke smelled too pure to be true, even she had a Beta boyfriend named Finn, surely she never mated with him. “It’s yours, take your time, get to know it.”

Reassured, she brought her hand up again to stroke the length. It tensed and flexed in her palm, but remained tame and friendly. A drip of clear liquid gathered at the tip, Clarke smoothed her finger over it, feeling its slippery texture.

Lexa’s tank top was now soaked in her sweat. She ridded it too. Now just in her bra, she felt liberated. Her hand traced across the silkiness of Clarke’s thigh, and skillfully pulled down the skirt and the lacy underwear that became almost transparent with the amount of wetness. She gently circled her thumb on the hardened clit, enjoying a small whimper from the woman underneath, then her fingers worked down to the incredibly soft and wet folds, parting them slightly, testing its limit. With a single digit slid inside, it was already tight, she sighed in worry. So she swirled, wiggled, and curled her finger, teasing the entrance. Clarke moaned loudly, becoming on edge. She subconsciously picked up her pace stroking Lexa’s member.

“Ahh…!” The brunette wailed. Her face flushed red as she felt the build up at the base of her length.

Clarke definitely sensed it too, a growing in girth, a rounded, solid, mass, a knot. “I thought… it only forms when it’s ready to…?” A shiver in her voice, from excitement, from pleasure, and a tinge of fear.

Lexa was equally dumbfounded. She was being too eager. “It might have mistaken your hand as something else.”

Her head now filled with images of Lexa charging inside her. The pang returned sharply, an unsubdued urgency that resulted from her emptiness. “Please, I need you.” She guided the woman to cover her body, and lined up the fleshy shaft to her core. “I need you inside me, Lexa.”

With a grin, the Alpha positioned herself in a convenient angle. She held herself and dipped in once, but only to tease the glistening vulva. Then the second time, she glided in another direction, lingering around the entrance with hesitance.

“What are you doing?” Clarke could hear the gurgling sound that flew out of her sensitive core. She was getting more and more impatient.

Eventually coated her flesh with enough slick, Lexa balanced her weight on one arm, and pushed in with slow but constant force.

“Ahh… Oh my god…” The blonde tried to brace herself but it still came as a surprise. The width of the Alpha’s pride threatened to rip her apart, yet Lexa’s tenderness, her carefulness, and her warmth effectively took away her pain, and filled her with enjoyable sensation. The dull ache deep in her wanton core now had tuned down to an itch, waiting to be pacified.

Only half of the length inside, Lexa felt the grip on her member clench to the point that she almost lost her control. Too warm, too tight, too wonderful. She slammed her eyes shut, pushing out the impulse to come right there right then out of her mind. “Are you ok, baby?” She asked, and pecked the steamy, stunning Omega a dozen small kisses.

“Mmm…” Unable to articulate her exact feeling, the blonde only returned the kiss fervently.

Sensing maybe it was the maximum she could take, Lexa withdrew, almost all the way out, and then pushed forward again, ecstatic to find herself buried a little deeper this time. She heard the blonde let out a joyous huff, so she repeated her work.

Her fingers nearly dug into the brunette’s back. Clarke couldn’t register her mind on anything other than the orgasmic friction. She wrapped her legs around the woman’s hip, her calves tensing to draw her closer and closer.

Lexa set a confident pace, three shallow dives and a deep charge, each time opening up the tight orifice a bit more. Her breathes hitched in her throat when her swelling knot grazed the folds. More fluid splashed between their thighs, Lexa’s laps were covered in the luscious juice.

“Uh…uh…mmm, faster, harder.” Clarke moaned along the rhythm and chocked out, “Yes! Yes, Lexa… fuck me, fuck me hard.” She relaxedthe inner most muscles to let Lexa pump in and out freely. She offered herself over, gifted herself to her.

“Argh…” The Alpha received the gift with a roar. In return, she peeled at Clarke’s top to reveal a full mound. Her tongue swept over the surface, and centered on the pink nipple, teeth sinking in just enough to deliver pleasure and not to hurt.

Threading both of her hands in the lush brown mane, Clakred reeled, squirmed, and ground, climbing up to a high that no one, not evenherself, had taken her to. The view was spectacular. “I’m gonna cum.” She whispered first, then increased in volume as Lexa sped up, “I’m gonna cum! Lexa!” And yet, she found herself unable to really fall over the edge. The girth in her tunnel was making it difficult to clamp down completely, she relaxed her muscle again and again, seeking momentary relief in the process. “Lexa,” she didn’t know what to do, begging and sobbing for an eventual release, “Lexa please! Please?!”

The brunette was reluctant to pull out. She knew one other alternative. A hand snuck down the contour of Clarke’s soft body, and reached in between their conjoined parts, finding a small organ that she briefly visited before. It stood to its own hight, demanding her attention. “Hello there.” She chuckled, grazing it with her knuckle.

Clarke shot up from the bunk, gasping for air.

And by that, Lexa knew she hit the jackpot. With three fingers, massaging, rolling and pinching, she petted the delicate piece like a fragile instrument, remembering its every note and tune, while harmonized with her own movements to and fro.

That was the last straw. Clarke came with a squeal. Her walls spasmed, pushing and sucking at the firm and taut shaft rhythmically. More slick water spilled from her entrance despite the thick flesh that was still very much plugged inside her, buried up to the hilt. She bit the Alpha a little lower on her collarbone, her ear pressed against the strong neck to hear her irregular pounding heart.

The rivulet tickled her length, and the contraction around her sent tingles down to her spine, and then to her already inflated knot, slowly up to her twitching appendage. “Cl—Clark, I think I’m gonna… may I…?” Her question was silent as she tumbled close to her own eruption.

“Come inside me.” Clarke wanted it. She could tell the throbbing for her Alpha was on the brink of painful, its head straining every time it scratched along her wall. So she lifted her hips, and squeezed hard.

Her groin was on fire, she jerked forward for the last few times and let herself go. Spurts after spurts of thick cum gushing out and filling the tight canal.

The hot liquid hit her with unhindered force, adding much more pressure on her sensitive muscle. “Oh Lexa! Shit…!” Before she could rationalize the possibility, Clarke was coming again. With the foundation of her first orgasm, the second tide was easier. She clenched down around the Alpha’s swollen pride, and milked it with the purpose for every last bit.

Lexa was trembling, her knot shoving at the entrance but she didn’t dare to go further. She had been rough, fearing that she might already have hurt the young Omega inadvertently.

“Knot me.” Suddenly the blonde blurted out. She finally understood the continuous longing vibe even after two climaxes. Mating wasn’t about sexual release, although it was an important part. It was about the ultimate offering, for an Omega to submit to her Alpha, to be claimed, to be marked, to be knotted.

Lexa was speechless. She had had lovers before, but none of whom would even allow her to knot them. The oldest ritual for two souls to bond had been lost her entire life, because nobody ever committed themselves to another anymore. Clarke offered herself. “Are you…sure?” She didn’t know if the blonde had realized its significance. Omega, once an Alpha’s, always an Alpha’s. Besides, it could hurt, if not done adequately. “Is that what you want?”

“You’re all I ever wanted.” Emotions now clouded her shiny blue orbs, Clarke searched long and hard in the warm green pools, “I fell foryou from the moment we met. I want to be yours.”

Enough said, the brunette nodded solemnly, listening to her instinct that she was doing the right thing. She was in love with Clarke, after tonight, even more so. “Ok, relax now, baby.”

Clarke closed her eyes, trusting Lexa to love her.

Pushing, pausing and backing out just to do it all over again, Lexa guided herself with the might in her waist. She watched as her knot stretched the pliable skin to the extent that it must have hurt. So she backed away again, and caressed the blonde woman’s cheek, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry. I can take it.” Clarke said with confidence. The pain was barely there, and the pleasure from anticipation was much stronger.

Lexa tried once again, and succeeded. Her innocent little Omega lover magnificently withstood the widest part of her knot, and the rest she slipped in, lodging securely and tightly. The thrill of having wet tunnel wrapped around her knot for the very first time caused her spine to curl again. She wriggled her hips tentatively, and heard the blonde moan. “Sorry! I’m sorry, babe.”

“No,” Clarke moved to impale herself further on the swell, “it feels good.”

“Yeah?” Doing it again, Lexa grasped the edge of the bunk to discover her rock hard erection return. Something inside Clarke was gripping at her, sucking and milking her. She threw some short thrusts, feeling the head of her shaft meeting a soft, tender opening. It was too small to enter, however. Yet the suction alone was maddening, a sufficient incentive for her to keep grinding back and forth if only for millimeters.

Aftershocks and mini-orgasms wouldn’t let Clarke stop shuddering. The entrance of her womb was flexing, causing the pressure in her canal to change. She heard the woman on top of her groan, veins popping up on her neck. There was some unspoken urgency in her demeanor, but Lexa withheld herself. She wanted to orgasm, so badly, yet she couldn’t risk hurting her lover. Her knot continued to inflate to its full size and her tip was up against the tenderest flesh inside Clarke. So with slow, short thrusts, she tried to ease off the high.

The Alpha’s sweat rolled down her collarbones. With that, another flush of pheromone was released, and teased her nose. Clarke suddenly became impossibly tense, closing her hold on the length and the knot. And then the next second, everything relaxed. The small entrance of her womb dilated upon the intruder.

Lexa didn’t have any time to think before the head of her shaft got swallowed in the soft opening. She fell forward under the pull. “Clarke!”

“It’s ok,” The blonde embraced her fully, and rolled her hips to aid her lover, “come, Lexa, come for me.” Her gate engulfing the swollen head and squeezing it, her walls milking the knot with determination. Lexa whimpered, and completely came undone, releasing hot thick creamy fluid like a water jet. Clarke tensed one last time, her inside sheathing the ridge of the tip, sealing every drop safely inside her.

“Oh my god…” The Alpha was exhausted, collapsing on top of her Omega. She gave a steady trickle of her last bit of energy even when she couldn’t move anymore.

Clarke received with appreciation. With a gentle hand, she tucked the wild brown mane behind Lexa’s ear and plastered thankful kisses along the strong jawline, neck, and back to the plump lips.

 

 

Part 3/3 Heaven

 

They kissed languidly, unhurriedly, for a while. After minutes of panting, their heartbeat receded to normal, and overheated skins cooled down.

Lexa plopped herself up when she felt her strength return. She peered down their linked bodies with a victorious grin, pulling gently to feel herself still tightly hugged by the warmth.

Clarke squirmed a little uncomfortably. A quick slash of ache when they slid for tenth of a centimeter until snuggly lodged up again.

“Nope, we’re tied.” Lexa didn’t know for how long. But sex ed and literatures indicated that it could take up to an hour.So she lifted her lover gently and rolled themselves over, switched their positions. She let Clarke straddle her, rest on her chest while she stroked the damp back under the soaked shirt. Just as she was dozing off, she felt her Omega shiver, a soft sob escaped her lips. “Babe? Is there something wrong?”

“You marked me. You’re inside me now.”

Her heart sunk, and ached too. Was Clarke having regrets? Was it her fault to think that perhaps it would be ok?

The blonde climbed up and looked into her eyes, tears twinkled strangely with a smile, “All of you.” The sweetness and contentment in her voice was easily detected as she dipped down again to connect their lips.

A shaky breath sold her out. She saw the bright blue eyes blink in confusion. “So you’re not regretting?”

Shaking her head vehemently, Clarke reassured the insecure woman, “Why would I ever regret this, Lexa? It’s the most beautiful thing that’s happened to me. I’ve only ever wanted you.” She blushed, confessing, “I’ve been in love with you since… well before you even knew me.”

This caught her interest, the brunette cocked her head, inquiring silently.

“You see, the night before we met, you were at the Trikru.”

“Ah the masquerade party. I was black-out drunk,” Lexa remembered her hideous headache when she was introduced to the blonde. She thought she was still hungover when the most beautiful woman walked into her life.

“Some girl was trying to get at you.” She continued, “I sat with you for a while, and called you a cab. You were mumbling about things at work, funny things.”

“And you stepped in because?” Lexa quirked a brow, her ego a little bruised. She was a big bad Alpha, surely wouldn’t need a little Omega to rescue her from horny girls. “You were jealous.” She mused.

Licking her lips, the blonde knew she was being teased. But she nodded in reply anyway. It was unusual for her,an Omega, to feel so possessive of her mate.

“I remember someone was there.” Now she thought about it, bits and pieces of memory were coming back. The brunette would never forget a pretty face, but that night everyone was wearing a mask. Though, she did remember a heavenly scent. “I thought something smelled sweet. It was you.” Lexa widened her eyes.

Clarke chuckled at the thought too, “You tried to kiss me.”

“Well did I now?” Lexa laughed too, “how was it?”

“I didn’t let you. You smelled…too much of…”

“Badass? Predatory?”

“I was gonna say booze, and musk, but I suppose it’s pretty badass.” The blonde sighed pleasantly, and snickered when Lexa pulled a sour face, “it’s a good thing you didn’t. Otherwise, I may end up just another chick in your bed.”

“No way.” Lexa thought it was time for her confession. She cupped the woman’s shoulder blade and guided her down for a kiss, “I couldn’t help but want you for the first time I truly laid eyes on you, Clarke. You came in to my life, like a breeze of fresh air when I was drowning. My life had been so dull with boring and selfish people. I was just… craving, for something to happen, someone to love.”

Clarke watched in fascination as Lexa articulate her thoughts with the animation of her hands. Muscles and tendons flexing in her forearms were making it very hard to focus. But she focused anyway, because what Lexa was saying was too sweet.

“And you’re nothing like what I’m used to. You listen, you care, you’re there whenever I need you to be. You took away my pain.” The brunette spoke softly and laid both of her palms on her lover’s thighs. “I mean literally, you took away my pain, it was… quite painful.” Her smile became playful as she gestured down to her body, where it disappeared under Clarke.

Shoving slightly on the lean shoulder, the blonde couldn’t help bursting into another fit of giggle. She loved Lexa for so many reasons. A stereotypical Alpha she seemed, strong and dominant, successful and sophisticated, but also so caring, loving, gentle, with a great sense of humor, what’s not to love? “I’m yours now.” She said, nuzzling to the warm embrace.

“And I’m yours too.”

It was such a strange thing to hear from an Alpha. They rarely mate for life, at least what her mother used to say about her father.

“I know it sounds weird. But I happen to be one of those who believe in monogamy, and gender equality.”

“Mmm an activist too.” Clarke teased, “When did you decide that? You’re the one always talking about order and hierarchy.”

“Just now. Just for you.” Lexa batted her lashes to make her best puppy eyes. “Though I’m still a little pissy that we didn’t get our first kiss much earlier.”

Purring, Clarke dived in to shut her up by peppering much more kisses on the slightly bruised lips. Soon she lost her control in the deep connection she felt and started to massage Lexa’s bra-clad breasts. It earned her a guttural moan from the woman lying on her back.

The brunette arched slightly off the bunk, her hips bumping into the Omega’s pubic bone along the movement. “Wait wait wait,” suddenly remembering where they were, Lexa captured the slender wrists and held the excited blonde still, “We can’t get too aroused again. It’s almost morning. Let’s wait for bail.”

“Ok.” Clarke pouted but listened. Her mind telling her it was the rational thing to do, yet her body saying otherwise. She wiggled on top of the brunette and screwed her brows together, “We’re still tied. And you feel really good.”

“Let me try again.” Lexa whispered, and rolling themselves again so she could get a proper footing. Her knot had diminished to a less intimidating size and the pulsing had ceased. Although still sensitive, Lexa was able to move herself without getting too worked up. She gently backed out, not without a bit of struggle.

Clarke watched the length lustfully. It was covered in the glistening combination of wetness they created together. More came streaming out from her folds and rushed down their thighs.

“Ah… I made a mess.” Lexa looked everywhere for paper towel or tissues, but there was none. She rolled her eyes and picked up her tank top, wiping herself first, then gently cleaned her lover. Quick to discard the dirty fabric, she pulled on her leather jacked over the bra.

“You don’t own brief shorts?” Clarke eyed the brunette suspiciously as she closed her pants over the half softened shaft. It left a slight bulge, but she utterly enjoyed the view.  
Lexa chuckled, and went to help her lover adjust her top wear, covering as much skin as she could manage. Just then her possessive instinct began to show.

They sat on the bunk after getting themselves presentable, and spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking. Lexa loved to make Clarke laugh, it gave her a sense of accomplishment that made her other achievements pale in comparison. Clarke saw how much Lexa enjoyed physical contact, purring once in a while to her caress. Of course the Alpha would deny that, so she indulged the small pleasure without saying anything.

Morning came soon, and they were informed that their friends had come to give them a lift home. In line to check out, Lexa encountered the redhead challenger again. She shielded Clarke behind her and gave the other Alpha a warning hiss.

The redhead backed down immediately, which was an interesting observation for Officer Miller. He didn’t investigate further, thanking the lord for bringing peace and order in his precinct.

Anya, Lincoln and Octavia had come to their rescue. The taller blonde was first to sense something different. She sniffed at Lexa’s jacket and then her hair, and backed away an inch to inspect her overly attire.

“Ok Anya, what are you doing?” Lincoln was out of the context as his usual self.

Octavia also commented, “yeah, you’re being creepy.”

“I’m not the one who’s creepy.” Anya rolled her eyes. “You don’t stink as much,” she turned to Lexa, and gave her another whiff, “something…changed.” Truly, Lexa was a stronger Alpha than her, which usually meant that her scent was heavier and more competitive, but now she mellowed down, the musk mingled with something very very sweet. Then her eyes went big as bells, “Did you knot someone?!”

This spiked Octavia’s interest, she practically lunged at the taller brunette, “Oh my god! Grumpy is right! And it’s an Omega too!” A sly smile took over her face like a cat who stole a fish, “which lucky little Omega in there got to tame the big bad dawg?”

“O!” Lincoln scolded at her terribly imitated drawl, he threw a worried look over to his new friend. Clarke had always held a torch for the brunette, which had been pretty clear to all of them except Lexa. He anticipated a heartbroken look, but instead, he found the blonde observing this exchange with an easy smile. “Wait…what’s up with you?” He leaned closer.

Just before Lincoln could touch a finger on the Omega, Lexa snapped. If she could bark, she would. Stepping in between her nosy friend and her lover, she hunched her back in reflex.

Clarke immediately put a hand on the strong waist, “Hey, hey, calm down. It’s ok.”

All their friends watched this scene unfold in astonishment, mouths agape.

“You… and you…” Lincoln looked back and forth in between the pair, and caught the two holding hands. “It’s real!” He jumped backward as if he made the biggest discovery in history.

Anya was her laid back self despite her surprise. “Wow, congrats guys.” She held up her palms, indicating that she had no intention fighting for the Omega with Lexa.  
Octavia grinned like a fool.

On the drive back to town, Clarke admitted that she forgot to take her suppressant pills with her, hence the bar fight, hence being locked up with Lexa during heat, hence the two finally acknowledged the mutual attraction.

“So…do you wanna stop by the drug store?” Octavia glanced to the rear view mirror as she drove pass one. The couple on her back seat were bundled up together, reveling in each other’s presence.

“No.” They answered in unison. Then Lexa added, “and don’t call us in three days.”

“Eww eww eww! Too much information.” Octavia childishly covered her ears, which caused a scare for Anya on the passenger’s seat.

Brought to Lexa’s house by three smirking friends, Clarke was swept up in a tight embrace and found herself kidnapped to the master bedroom. On their way over, Lexa impatiently showed her the house, “Kitchen, dining room, but you can eat wherever you want, living room, couch, tv, guest room’s over there, nothing else to see.”

It would have made her laugh, but as soon as she felt the taut, pulsing piece of flesh nudging her backside, whatever funny response was forgotten. She was undressed in a hurry, and worshiped, and made love to, and ravaged in the gentlest way possible, and knotted again and again.

A tour wouldn’t be necessary since Lexa breathed into her ear while charging inside her, promising to take her in every single room in the house.

“Is that an invitation to move in with you?” She finally sighed after a satisfying climax, melting in the brunette’s arms.

“It’s up to you, honey. I won’t force you or anything, I just thought it’s like a normal thing to do since we’re mated and all, but if you think we should date first, I’m ok with it too.” Lexa nervously blurted out, and then held her breath as she waited for a definite answer. She was new to this, but she’d do anything to make it perfect.

She laughed at last, finding her Alpha absolutely adorable when she tried to meet her every need. “Of course I’ll move in with you.” Her laughter appeased, and she rested her forehead against the brunette’s, their sweaty skin sticking together but not uncomfortably. “I love you, Lexa Woods. I don’t wanna ever leave your side.”

“But you’ll have to once the heat is over. We both have jobs.” The brunette pouted, and spoke wishfully, “I wish this heat never ends.”

“Well that’s why we should move in together. So we don’t need a heat to be the excuse for making love.”

Lexa chuckled, and awarded the blonde a deep kiss, “I love the way you think.”

They kept silent for a minute, both grinning at the immensity of the possibilities in their future as a bonded pair. Kids, lots of them, family, a big one, a heaven on earth they would build together.

“And I love you more, Clarke Griffin.”

 

 

 

Thanks for reading! 

Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://asiangal-needs-a-pal.tumblr.com/) :) 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever read my stuff on LesFan.com, you'll know this work was originally written for my favorite couple, my OTP since my gay little childhood... Bette and Tina. But after a bit of bending and editing, I don't see why it can't be a Clexa fic.
> 
> Oh and I'd love to hear what you think. I wonder if people are still interested in TLW fanfics, but either on here or on LesFan I'm gonna keep writing them, what can I say I'm old fashioned like that.


End file.
